As Aventuras da Vida Após a Morte
by Misaki Eyva
Summary: Tudo que Hariett Potter queria era viver uma vida após a morte pacífica com seus entes queridos, então é claro que ela acorda no corpo de um recém nascido numa aldeia cheia de ninjas com uma linhagem altamente cobiçada. O que é tão especial sobre esse Mokuton afinal? Tudo que ela faz é crescer plantas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Naruto. Se eu possuísse, Harry seria uma fêmea tsundere boca suja, e Naruto teria totalmente descoberto as maravilhas do Fuuinjutsu e continuado o Legado Icha Icha de Jiraya.**

 **Resumo: Tudo que Hariett Potter queria era viver uma vida após a morte pacífica com seus entes queridos, então é claro que ela acorda no corpo de um recém nascido numa aldeia cheia de ninjas com uma linhagem altamente cobiçada. O que é tão especial sobre esse Mokuton afinal? Tudo que ela faz é crescer plantas!**

 **Par Principal:** _ **Hariett Potter/?**_ _(Ainda é muito cedo para pensar em romance, Hari é um bebê e eu realmente não tenho nenhuma previsão para um romance em breve. Eu gosto de Minato e Shikaku, mas eu realmente quero que Naruto e Shikamaru existam então provavelmente só haverá romance após ambos (E o resto do Rookie 9/12) tenham nascidos. Shikaku é mais provável que Minato porque eu gosto dele com Kushina. Ainda sim ela poderia ficar com ninguém ou alguém da geração mais nova, como Kakashi, Genma, Ibiki, ou da geração Itachi, como Kotetsu e Izumo ou o próprio Itachi ou Shisui, ou ambos. Embora não é muito provável, eles seriam muito mais jovens, considerando que ela nasceu na geração do resto dos pais do Rookie 9/12. Tudo vai depender do ritmo da história, o casal que tiver mais química vencerá, e se não houver química continuará a ser apenas Aventura e Humor, como é o foco principal da história._

 **Personagens:** **** ** _Hariett Potter, OFC - Miwako Senju, Tobirama Senju, Tsunade Senju, Mito Senju_** _(Mais serão adicionadas no decorrer da história)_

 **Tags:** _ **Feminino Harry Potter, Reencarnação, Mokuton!Hari, Fuuinjutsu, Humor, Crack levado com seriedade, Segunda e Terceira Guerra Mundial Ninja, Fix It, BAMF Hari,**_ **_Escrito em formato de Drabbles_** **** _(Mais serão adicionadas no decorrer da história)_

 **Advertências: Haverá um monte de linguagem vulgar aqui, se você não gosta, este é o seu aviso.**

 **Drabble 1**

 **Prólogo: O que acontece quando você morre?**

 **[***]**

Haviam muitas lendas e mitos sobre o que acontecia após a morte, mas reencarnação? Realmente não era sua teoria favorita.

Honestamente Hariett sempre gostou de pensar que ao morrer ela iria se juntar a todas as pessoas mortas que ela tinha conhecido em algum tipo de reino do além e viver uma eternidade pacífica entre eles.

 _Você acha que depois de toda merda que ela aturou enquanto viva, como um lorde das trevas ou aquela terrível, escura e sombria época quando Duddley descobriu sua sexualidade e decidiu que Taylor Swift era aceitável para atormentar sua pobre e desavisada prima. As saias eram realmente necessárias? Ugh!_

Por isso, quando ela finalmente morreu numa segunda-feira, como a mais poderosa bruxa a caminhar pela terra desde Morgana Le Fay tendo vivido uma vida plena e explorado o mundo tanto mágico e não mágico como ela tinha sonhado em juventude presa com o terrível cerquem d' Bisares Dursleys, ensinado várias gerações de pequenos bruxos, visto seu afilhado querido crescer e lhe dar netos e escapado da enorme pilha de papelada que agora era problema para o próximo pobre coitado quem fosse estúpido o suficiente para aceitar o cargo de diretoria de Hogwarts, Harry totalmente esperava algo como a clássica luz no fim do túnel, ou mesmo viajar no trem estúpido que ela não tinha tomado todos aqueles anos atrás, então alguns abraços de seus entes queridos mortos enquanto eles lhe mostravam os pontos mais divertidos da morte.

Claro, ela deveria ter suspeitado imediatamente que a coisa toda fedia como merda de Hipogrifo, afinal, sua segunda-feira brilhante também tinha sido o tão amaldiçoado 31 de outubro que tinha perseguido-a por todos os seus 117 anos de idade, mesmo sem um Lorde das Trevas megalomaníaco para tornar as coisas emocionantes.

 _Todos os Lordes das Trevas que tentaram assumir o manto de super duper vilão da desgraça, após Voldemort não tão graciosamente deixou o título livre, foram fracos, chatos, ou ridiculamente estúpidos. Sério, nenhum desafio. Eles simplesmente não fazem mais Lordes das Trevas como antigamente._

Então, quando ao invés rosas e unicórnios peidando arco-íris, houve a horrível, sensação de estar presa em um minúsculo ainda estranhamente quente e molhado lugar apertado se fechando sobre ela, Hariett levou um total de 15 minutos amaldiçoando toda e qualquer divindade que ela podia lembrar tentando escapar de onde quer que ela estivesse presa, antes de sua mente congelar com a realização do verdadeiro horror que estava acontecendo.

 _Pelas Bolas de Merlin isso é uma Vagina? Eu estou sendo esmagada através de uma vagina gigante? Quem foi o miserável filho de uma puta com pox de dragão quem achou que isso seria uma boa piada?_

 **[***]**

 **Então? Qualquer pensamentos? Será que isso soou engraçado, honestamente essa não era para ser uma história de humor, mas eu comecei a escrever e as coisas ficaram realmente estranhas.**

 **Eu realmente sou horrível em encontrar erros ortográficos, eu tendo a não ter paciência para reler tudo e acabo saltando partes, por isso se alguém notar erros Ortográficos por favor avisem.**

 **Até a próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2: A não tão gloriosa batalha.**

 **[***]**

Hariett colocou cada onça de esforço que ela possuía em escapar da vagina sugadora de gente xingando cada palavrão que ela conhecia o que considerando tudo, vieram em grandes variedades e idiomas, em seguida amaldiçoando ainda mais quando percebeu que ela tinha um aparente caso de esgotamento mágico porque embora ela pudesse sentir sua magia, era uma gota onde deveria haver um rio, e ela realmente não se lembrava de fazer algo estúpido como tentar convocar um dragão através da pura magia, depois passar as próximas três horas correndo por sua vida a partir dos dois maduros e furiosos dragões altamente perigosos que ela tinha aparentemente esgotado sua magia e interrompido sua seção semi anual de acasalamento, em pelo menos seis meses. Felizmente alguma santa mulher quem ela iria eternamente adorar tinha tido pena de suas tentativas patéticas e decidiu ajudar, oferecendo força necessária em sua nobre tarefa.

 _Eu vou estripar o responsável por isto da forma mais dolorosamente e humilhante possível!_

… _Assim que eu escapar da vagina gigante..._

 _Que aparentemente era páreo para lutar de igual para igual contra uma feiticeira experiente e sua ajudante sem nome e... Quem é a criatura horrível que está lhe dando uma dor de cabeça com estes gritos horrendos? Oh, quem se importa? Uma vagina gigante estava tentando comê-la!_

 _...Talvez outra vagina gigante estava tentando comer a mulher gritando também?_

 _Se assim fosse, ela desejava boa sorte para a pobre alma quem lutava bravamente ao seu lado contra as malícias da grande e terrível vagina gigante._

 **[***]**

 **Sobre casais, eu decidi que não haverá romance (pelo menos não com a protagonista) com Kakashi, ou Genma (Nem Gai ou Aoba) porque eles vão estar na idade de genin que a geração que ela nasceu vai treinar, e seus laços serão de sensei-aluno.**

 **Eu amo Shisui e Itachi, mas ela terá a idade de Mikoto (dar ou tirar um ou dois anos) ou seja literalmente a idade da sua mãe. Portanto eu decidi dar-lhes uma relação mais amigável/familiar. Só por curiosidade quem vocês acham que deve ser o par (Ou trio?) amoroso principal? Alguém sugeriu Orochimaru/Fem!Harry o que eu achei interessante e iria dar um rumo totalmente novo à História, o que vocês acham? Claro, caso esse se torne o par principal, pode demorar um pouco para acontecer alguma coisa (embora não tanto quanto seria se ela fosse ficar com Minato ou Shikaku porque eu ainda quero os nove novatos vivos) além disso Orochimaru iria desviar completamente da versão do Anime e Mangá, porque eu tenho planos para nossa reencarnação favorita em Konoha, e é aí que ela vai ficar, ou seja sem deserção para Orochimaru.**

 **Há também Sakumo Hatake, o pai de Kakashi, o que vocês acham? Ele poderia ser um interesse amoroso (Sakumo/Fem!Harry... Hummm, o que sobre Sakumo/Fem!Harry/Orochimaru), um sensei/shishou, claro isso é se ele for ficar vivo, o que eu ainda estou considerando... O que vocês pensam? Sakumo deve viver?**

 **A história não vai sempre parecer como se eu fumei crack por diversão antes de começar a escrever eu juro. Não sei de onde essa coisa toda saiu, era para ser uma fic séria! Mas fica menos noiado com o passar dos capítulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 3: Por favor me diga que isso não é um Troll!?**

 **[***]**

Foram horas _(Não realmente, mas... sim, foda-se, uma vagina estava tentando comê-la, cada segundo parecia se estender pela eternidade em sua agonia!)_ dolorosas e traumatizantes de batalha antes que ela finalmente conseguisse escapar da Vagina Maligna, mesmo com ajuda, e ela meio que queria correr o mais distante possível na direção oposta gritando ' _liberdade!'._ O que ela totalmente faria se a sua ajudante não tivesse de repente se voltado contra ela e tentado afogá-la num lago _(Uma banheira gigante de madeira que realmente parecia um lago)_ em seguida amarrado-a com um tecido tão forte que ela não conseguia se desenrolar _(Cara, isso é algodão? Será que eles caçaram ovelhas divinas ou algo assim?)_. Ela enviou o seu melhor brilho da desgraça na mulher que ela pensou seu aliado após sua batalha conjunta contra a Vagina Maligna, o que não era muito impressionante considerando que ela provavelmente estava vesga desde que seus óculos foram perdidos em algum momento que ela não lembrava,

 _Realmente, eu tenho que trabalhar nesse inconveniente. Eu andei esquecendo muitas coisas ultimamente._

 _De jeito nenhum, eu me recuso a se tornar a velha senil quem não se lembra que as roupas intimas iam por baixo não por cima e que aparentemente ela não era a versão feminina do super homem mesmo que ela podia voar e tinha uma capa legal e... Huh? O que ela estava fazendo na terra dos gigantes?_

… _Oh por favor não me diga que eu acabei de sair da vagina de um troll?_

Foi com horror que ela foi entregue por sua ajudante-virou-traidor-virou-troll para um troll feminino diferente quem ela totalmente esperava que começasse a devorá-la como se ela fosse um sapo de chocolate versão Premium, um membro de cada vez, e foi bastante surpresa quando ao invés disso a criatura enorme aninhou seu corpo rente ao seu peito falando... Japonês? E ela continuava a sorrir...?

Hariett sentiu-se realmente estúpida por usar um feitiço de tradução ao invés de realmente aprender a língua real quando teve a chance, mais vozes se uniram a primeira e mesmo que ela não podia vê-los se ela pudesse ouvir e entendê-los certamente seria muito mais fácil traçar sua eventual fuga de seus seqüestradores.

 _Hariett não piscou um olho para o fato que ela deveria estar morta, afinal, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tinha acordado da morte certa._

 _Talvez a morte realmente guardava rancor e a odiava para sobreviver à sua magnificência, ou talvez ele realmente não gostava que ela tecnicamente era o Mestre da Morte, mesmo que ela realmente nunca acreditou na lenda estúpida ou realmente mantido as coisas irritantes. Ela tinha fingido quebrar a varinha logo após a Batalha de Hogwarts em seguida retornado-a ao túmulo de Dumbledore, a pedra ainda estava na Floresta Proibida, tanto quanto ela sabia, e ela tinha dado a capa para Teddy no seu primeiro natal em Hogwarts, a ultima vez que ela ouviu ele tinha passado para seu filho, que provavelmente passou para seu próprio filho._

Claro que foi então, no meio de tramar sua fuga, que a fadiga de sua batalha anterior _(E esgotamento mágico)_ finalmente a alcançou e som das vozes ( _Que ela ainda não estava totalmente convencida de que não estavam tramando como cozinhar uma Hariett-le'-crocant ou uma_ _Hariet-a-passarinha)_ começaram a se desvanecer como um ruído de fundo, a letargia e cansaço tomando contado seu pobre ser traumatizado.

Não é como se ela pudesse entendê-los de qualquer maneira, e ela precisava dormir para recuperar a energia, e acelerar o processo de recuperação do seu núcleo mágico, para que da próxima vez que ela acordasse ela pudesse realmente escapar de seus captores.

 **[***]**

 **Ultima parte do renascimento de Hari-chan então nós podemos começar com a história real.**

 **Desde que ninguém comentou sobre a idéia de pares no capítulo anterior eu decidi manter o propósito original de não romance por um bom tempo. De qualquer maneira é uma história de humor e aventura. Foco em romance iria estragar tudo.**

 **Maa... Isso é tudo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 4: Hariett o Gigolô!**

 **[***]**

Hariett tinha muitos momentos em sua longa vida onde ela tinha se sentido bastante estúpida. Especialmente em torno de Hermione, cujo gênio era sem igual na capacidade magnífica de fazer todos ao seu redor parecerem um particularmente lento cinco anos de idade, mas nunca houve um momento em que ela se sentiu tão ridiculamente idiota em sua vida quanto atualmente.

Tinha sido uma semana desde que ela acordou e percebeu que ela era um bebê e não tinha, na verdade batalhado contra uma vagina gigante, tanto quanto atravessado seu segundo nascimento. Que ela não tinha a misericordiosa capacidade de simplesmente esquecer como o resto dos bebês normais, porque ela era uma mente adulta plenamente formada no corpo de um bebê maldito, portanto seu traumático segundo nascimento estava em seu top 100 de memórias mais horríveis permanentemente gravado em sua mente.

 _Inclusive aquela horrível vez que ela tinha cometido o erro de bisbilhotar entre as memórias de Dumbledore em sua antiga penseira e acabou passando duas horas em que ela queria desesperadamente rasgar seus olhos e obliviate a si mesma assistindo Dumbledore e Grindewald ter o seu mau caminho com o outro, numa versão totalmente traumatizante e torcida de pornô gay._

 _Embora ela fez um monte de dinheiro ao finalmente encontrar uma forma de comercializar pornô fora de literatura escrita dentro do Mundo Mágico. Sua fortuna tinha quintuplicado dentro de cinco anos na indústria. Quem diria que pornô faria tanto dinheiro?_

 _Valeu totalmente a pena todos os gritos auxiliados via encanto Sonorus (E Bugios!) que Molly, Gina e Hermione tinham lhe dado quando ela se tornou o mais bem sucedido gigolôdo mundo mágico._

 **[***]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble 5: Sim, sim, ser um bebê é muito chato!**

 **[***]**

Após o começo traumático da sua nova _(e indesejada)_ vida, as coisas continuaram a ser chatas e humilhantes _._

Tudo que ela podia fazer era deitar lá pensando em quem possível mente ela poderia ter sido em suas vidas passadas _(Além de Hariet é claro),_ para merecer ter o destino e a morte fodendo-a duro e difícil, sem lubrificante ou preservativo, porque, realmente, ela deve ter sido um dos grandes males da humanidade para merecer isso.

 _Como o paciente zero da peste negra...Ou Vlad Tepes por todas as mortes violentas (e empalações)... Ou Maquiavel? Hitler? Talvez Eva e o pecado original..._

Além de refletir sobre seus possíveis pecados passados, tudo que ela fez durante os primeiros três meses era sujar as fraudas, _(Merlin por quê?)_ comer _(que se traduzia em sugar o peito de outra mulher ou morrer de fome)_ e dormir.

Ah não vamos nos esquecer de chorar.

Ela fazia isso muito.

Era afinal seu único meio de comunicação, e ela precisava informar sua cuidadora de suas exigências de alguma forma, já que falar ainda estava fora do seu alcance, muito menos falar japonês.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble 6: Um Pouco de Progresso.**

 **[***]**

Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, fazer qualquer tipo de atividade física como um bebê era cansativo e praticamente impossível. Seu corpo parecia feito de gelatina, como se Gilderoy Lockhart tivesse levantado da sepultura e a surpreendido novamente com uma de suas tentativas patéticas de feitiços de cura.

Levantar o pescoço depois de dois meses de tentativas foi uma enorme vitória, porque não importa o quão insignificante que fosse, era um passo mais perto da maravilhosa coisa que era poder andar e ir ao banheiro sozinha.

Aos seis meses _(Mais ou menos, não era como se ela tivesse um calendário para checar),_ ela finalmente veio ao ponto em que ela poderia se recusar a sequer chegar perto dos mamilos da sua nova mãe e exigir comida de verdade, mesmo que fosse apenas frutas amassadas e sopas batidas. E é claro ela também podia rolar. E rastejar. E balbuciar. Para o grande prazer da sua nova mãe quem praticamente guinchava e a sufocava com abraços cada vez que via Hariett fazendo algo que ela considerada 'fofo'.

E ela também podia milagrosamente ver. Como realmente ver tudo perfeitamente sem precisar de um óculos fundo de garrafa para fazer sentido nas coisas. Foi realmente uma surpresa quando depois de um tempo sua visão começou a melhorar, algo que após um pensamento ela considerou normal, afinal bebês não podem realmente ver imediatamente após o nascimento, sua visão clareava com o tempo.

Hariett só podia esperar que sua visão perfeita fosse algo permanente. Era muito agradável não precisar de óculos para enxergar as coisas ao seu redor, apesar da sua limitada mobilidade.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Drabble 7: Kaa-san!**

 **[***]**

Hariett era bebê mal humorado, o que acabou causando muitas situações inábeis que pode, muitas vezes, ter deixado sua nova mãe com a impressão de que seu bebê a odiava, o que não era, mesmo verdade. Hariett gostava bastante de ter uma mãe, especialmente uma tão bonita e amorosa quando Senju Miwako, era simplesmente fato que Hariet era uma mulher adulta que realmente não queria ter um conhecimento tão íntimo dos mamilos da sua nova mãe _(Ou Vagina! Oh Merlin, definitivamente não a vagina!),_ fora isso, Miwako era uma mãe muito boa. Ela alimentava, brincada, cuidava e amava Hariett tão amorosamente quanto a menina-que-sobreviveu-para-reincarnar-se sempre tinha desejado.

É por isso que Hariet tinha começado a fazer um esforço consciente de carinho para sua nova mãe porque, ela realmente não queria magoar a mulher, deixando-a pensar que sua única filha a odiava.

Hariett também já tinha decidido que sua primeira palavra seria Kaa-san, apenas para alegrar Miwako..

Agora, se ela só pudesse aprender a falar já!

Era irritante tentar falar e ter as pessoas fazendo caras de eu-só-vi-o-mais-adorável-filhote-de-cachorro quando ela estava fazendo um enorme esforço _(E falhando)_ para fazer sentido em suas palavras _(Jargão sem sentido)._

 **[***]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble 8: Um culto?**

 **[***]**

Senju Miwako era o tipo de mulher que lembrava Hariet das gueixas japonesas de sua antiga vida. A mulher era absolutamente linda. Cabelos longos, que caiam perfeitamente pelo seu corpo petite, quase sempre vestida uma forma estranha de kimono tradicional, em verde, branco e marrom, com um símbolo que parecia um tridente horizontal de duas pontas _(O mesmo que aparecia em portas e tapeçarias ao redor da casa)_ sempre em algum lugar em suas vestes, olhos em um tom de verde musgo escuro emoldurado por longos cílios, pele pálida de porcelana com sobrancelhas finas, um nariz de botão e lábios rosados.

No entanto a coisa mais estranha, era a faixa de metal com o símbolo estranho _(realmente parecia um caracol?)_ que sua mãe sempre usava em sua testa.

Hariet não acreditava que era a sua crista de família, o duplo tridente já tinha essa honra com a quantidade de vezes que ela o via ao redor.

O símbolo na testa de sua mãe, era algo que Hariet só podia achar na placa de metal que a mulher usava e a menina reencarnada realmente queria saber o que aquilo significava.

Não era um acessório de beleza, porque além da velha senhora que Hariet tinha quase certeza que era sua avó, todas as poucas pessoas que ela tinha visto em sua nova vida usavam a mesma placa de metal.

Mesmo que o homem com o cabelo branco estranho e olhos vermelhos usasse uma placa que se estendia pelos lados de seu rosto, ao invés de apenas a sua testa, todos eles usavam o mesmo símbolo.

Talvez eles estavam em um culto?

O homem com a placa de metal estranho certamente se vestia como se fosse parte de um culto. Ou melhor o líder de um, pela forma que ele vestia as vestes branco e vermelho, inclusive um chapéu, e como todo mundo agia bastante respeitosamente em sua presença.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble 9: O Suposto Cultista e Orgias?**

 **[***]**

Hariet realmente não queria fazer parte de um culto.

Isso era algo que ela tinha sido pensando desde ter sido apresentada ao seu suposto líder do culto, como o aparentemente mais jovem membro da assembléia.

 _Ela realmente esperava que fosse apenas isso, porque se alguém estava planejando que ela fosse a próxima concubina do cara, eles tinham outra coisa vindo. Apesar da sua aparência agradável, o cara tinha que estar em seus quarenta anos e Hariet era atualmente um bebê e tinha nenhuma intenção de ganhar um papai de açúcar ou um cafetão tão cedo._

Além disso, Hariet realmente não acha que poderia fingir acreditar no que quer que seja que eles pregavam para seus fiéis.

Ou seguir todas as regras traquinas, ela tinha um grande histórico em quebrar regras.

E Ela certamente não iria curvar e beijar a orla das vestes do suposto cultista. De jeito nenhum ela seria a Bellatrix para o seu Voldemort.

Ele teria que encontrar outra pessoa, de preferência não a sua mãe porque Hariet não achava que poderia sobreviver à vergonha. Era ruim o suficiente que sua mãe era um cultista que carregava adagas estranhas ao redor. Possivelmente para seus rituais estranhos, que ela sinceramente esperava que não envolvessem orgias e sacrifício humano, os bruxos já eram terríveis com toda a coisa de celebrar vida e fertilidade no Beltane, orgias públicas apenas não eram atingiam sua torção. Especialmente com todos esses feiticeiros estúpidos esperando para engravidá-la e torná-la sua mamãe de açúcar.

A coisa era Hariett não tinha um pai, tanto quanto ela sabia. A única figura masculina que a menina conheceu em sua nova curta vida tinha sido o suposto cultista, e ele não parecia particularmente como o marido da sua mãe, especialmente com todas as curvas e Tobirama-Sama aqui, Hokage-Sama aculá _(Tobirama sendo o nome do suposto cultista, e Hokage sendo aparentemente seu título como cultista)_ que sua mãe sempre jogava ao seu redor. Hariett nunca tinha visto a si mesmo nessa nova vida, por isso ela não tinha idéia se ela parecia com o cara ou não.

Havia também o fato que Hariett tinha visto a crista do seu novo clã claramente costurada na roupa que o suposto cultista usava, debaixo de suas vestes de sacerdote, o que só aumentava as probabilidades do cultista ser seu pai, mesmo que ela podia contar em uma mão o número de vezes que ela tinha o tinha visto desde que ela nasceu _(Novamente)._ Também aumentava as chances de que ela foi concebida em uma orgia cerimonial.


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble 10: Quase.**

 **[***]**

Aos onze meses de idade Hariett já podia quase andar. Quase porque, se ela não tivesse algo para segurar sua bunda iria _(Novamente)_ conhecer o chão em um nível mais intimo quase imediatamente.

Ela também podia quase falar.

Japonês não era uma língua fácil, e ela estava realmente temendo o momento em que ela teria que aprender todos aqueles inúmeros, caracteres em Kanji, Romanji e Kana _(Porque eles precisam de tudo isso afinal?)_ , algo que sua mãe já estava lentamente insinuando em seu dia a dia.

De qualquer forma, ela não podia formar frases inteiras, só palavras não relacionadas como Kaa-san, comida, ou cultista.

 _Sua Kaa-san sempre lhe dava esses olhares estranhos quando ela falava a ultima palavra, Hariett achava que a mulher não pensava que sua filha não iria descobrir sua ocupação a tempo parcial como seguidora fiel do suposto cultista tão cedo._


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble 11: Senju Midoriko.**

 **[***]**

Finalmente, depois de um monte de trabalho e perseverança, Hariett, cujo novo nome ela tinha descoberto ser Senju Midoriko, tinha conseguido sua primeira incursão fora da casa em que ela e sua Kaa-san viviam.

Miwako tinha deixado-a em sua sala de jogos no meio de uma pilha de livros com Kanji e imagens auxiliares para seu aprendizado, mas Midoriko estava mais interessada em dar uma olhada fora da casa que ela já tinha totalmente explorado durante seus últimos meses de maravilhosa mobilidade independente, e podia abrir portas.

Sua casa era uma mistura de uma tradicional casa japonesa, com partes mais modernas. Havia Tatames em alguns quartos como a sala de chá, Hashis _(Oh como ela odiava esses malditos Hashis)_ no lugar de talheres, que eram apenas para certos tipos de comidas como sopa _,_ Futton nos dois quartos de hóspedes, mas camas ocidentais no quarto de sua Kaa-san, as portas principais da sua casa eram mais parecidas com as portas européias de sua antiga vida, abrindo e fechando por chaves com a adição de haver uma tábua de madeira que podia se encaixar na porta grossa de madeira supostamente para segurança e resistência. Já dentro da própria casa, as portas eram Shoji japonesas tradicionais que se abriam ao arrastar para o lado, e eram feitas de papel _(Papel realmente forte, porque Midoriko se recusava a acreditar que ela era tão fraca ao ponto de não poder rasgar papel, bebê ou não)._ Mesmo que ela nunca tinha visto sua mãe com uma varinha ou fazendo qualquer mágica, Midoriko tinha quase certeza de que as malditas coisas estavam enfeitiçadas para serem mais fortes, com a quantidade de energia que ainda se agarrava ao material. Não que rasgar o papel lhe daria uma fuga livre, as portas estúpidas eram construídas em padrões auxiliados por madeira de bambu formando padrões de xadrez ou losango.

De qualquer forma, quando sua Kaa-san a deixou sem supervisão imediata pela primeira vez desde que ela redescobriu a capacidade de andar, Midoriko aproveitou a chance de escapar e ver fora da casa, mesmo que ela não podia abrir as portas principais, a porta que dava para o pequeno jardim na parte lateral de sua casa, era uma porta Shoji, por isso de fácil acesso para seu corpo infantil abrir com um pouco de esforço.

O jardim era pequeno e bonito, cheio de pequenas arvores arbustos e samambaias, uma mistura de plantas comumente encontradas em vários continentes não apenas o Japão. Entretanto, o que mais lhe interessou foi as plantas ervas em um canto do pequeno jardim. Ervas que não eram apenas para beleza ou a fabricação de chás.

Hariett tinha adquirido um mestrado em poções, em sua antiga vida depois que a vida como um auror tinha perdido a emoção, e para sua presunção _(Tome isso Snape!)_ ela tinha sido muito boa nisso. Mas o ponto é, para ser um verdadeiro merstre, não era só saber produzir os elixires já existentes, mas saber o que procurar parra modificar, aprimora e criar algo novo, de uma já existente, ou do zero, o que exigia todo tipo de conhecimento, um deles era Herbologia, um campo intimamente ligado à poções.

Portanto, ela imediatamente reconheceu plantas altamente tóxicas como: _Datura stramonium,_ _Belladona,_ _Dieffenbachia picta Schott,_ _Conium maculatum L, Zantedeschia aethiopica Spreng e Nerium oleander L_ _e plantas com propriedades curativas como:_ _Aloe Vera, Cannabis, Açafrão, Rosmarinus officinalis, Andiroba, Arnica Montana, Vernonia polyanthes, Cymbopogon citratus, Cardamomo, Cedro, Taraxacum taraxacum, Camomila, Galinsoga parviflora, Plantago major, Valeriana officinal e Verbena officinalis._ _Além disso, ela notou várias outras plantas que ela não podia reconhecer, mas apostaria que eram ou tóxicas ou medicinais_ _(ou ambos)._ _Nenhuma planta mágica a vista, mas era um jardim não uma estufa. As ervas eram provavelmente de utilidades para sua kaa-san, embora para que a mulher iria precisar de essas plantas específicas era curioso._

 _Talvez um curador? Biwako não tinha realmente estado fora por longos períodos de tempo desde que Midoriko podia lembrar_ _(basicamente, desde o seu nascimento)._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Drabble 12: Em que eu ganho uma habilidade inútil._**

 ** _[***]_**

 _Midoriko sabia que ela tinha magia, mesmo em seu novo corpo infantil._

 _Ela podia sentir isso dentro de si mesma, pois era algo que ela tinha se acostumado ao longo dos anos uso em sua antiga vida. Era sempre bom saber o quanto de magia você tinha, ou o quanto você estava usando, especialmente se você se especializava em cura ou batalha, em ambas as áreas o feiticeiro tinha que estar sempre ciente de sua magia para não estar esgotado em caso de necessidade. Outras áreas como poções, runas, alas ou fabricação de feitiços ou varinhas, exigiam quase perfeição na forma que a magia era empunhada para não causar explosões possivelmente fatais._

Desde o seu renascimento, Midoriko não tinha, nem uma vez visto os sinais de magia fora de si mesma. Sem fotos em movimento, sem vassouras, sem móveis ou utensílios se movendo sem ajuda aparente. Sem aparatações ou viagens através do flú, sem brinquedos mágicos, sem plantas mágicas ou feitiços ou poções.

Apesar de tudo isso, ela sabia, tão bem quanto ela sabia que ainda tinha sua própria magia, que ela não tinha renascido em algum lugar aleatório onde ela era a única pessoa a usar magia. A razão para isso é que Midoriko, mesmo sem provas físicas podia sentir.

Ela podia sentir o poder ao seu redor, muito mais forte do que ela nunca tinha sentido antes fora de Hogwarts, esse lugar, onde ela agora vivia, escorria com magia terra tão forte e ainda mais... Puro do que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Sua Kaa-san, junto com cada pessoa que ela tinha encontrado nessa nova vida também exibiam uma versão menos selvagem do que a magia que ela podia sentir.

Entretanto, o que a incomodava, era o fato muito curioso que ela sentia as coisas de uma forma diferente do que ela podia lembrar-se de sentir.

Antes, como Hariett, ela tinha adquirido a capacidade de ler a aura mágica em pessoas e em objetos, algo que levo muito estudo e aperfeiçoamento, mas ela tinha chegado ao ponto em que poderia instintivamente ler as auras daqueles ao seu redor, seja para o uso de sua magia ou de uma forma mais rudimentar de empatia onde ela poderia sentir intenções, sejam boas ou más.

Agora, nesta nova vida, suas leituras sobre outros seres humanos eram praticamente inexistentes em comparação. Foi só depois de meses de meditação _(O que? Ser um bebê era chato, ela tinha que fazer algo além de dormir e comer! Atividades mentais eram suas únicas opções)_ que ela poderia vagamente podia sentir a aura de sua Kaa-san, que ela mais um conhecimento instintivo no fundo da sua mente do que o uso consciente de uma habilidade real, e não importa o quanto ela tentasse não estava ficando melhor.

No entanto, para contrariar essa perda drástica de habilidade, aparentemente Midoriko tinha adquirido o que parecia ser hiper-consciência natural. Basicamente ela podia sentir as plantas e magia natural como se ela uma criatura da natureza como ninfas e druidas.

 _Ela não sabia se essas criaturas realmente sentiam a natureza da forma que ela sentia agora, porque a extensão de seu conhecimento sobre eles eram alguns parágrafos em um livro sobre criaturas mágicas que ela tinha lido quase cinco décadas atrás e um monte de mitologia trouxa._

Ela realmente não tinha idéia de como ela poderia usar essa habilidade ou se seria útil de alguma forma por isso ela decidiu mantê-lo no fundo da sua mente até que ela realmente poderia usá-lo _(ou não, realmente, no que poder sentir plantas poderia ser útil?)_

 **[***]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabbe 13: Mito-Baa-sama**

Midoriko não sabia muito sobre Senju Mito-Hime _(ou Mito-Baa-sama como ela foi instruída à chamar a mulher mais velha)_ , além do fato que a mulher era uma anciã muito respeitada do clã Senju, ex-esposa do falecido líder do clã que por acaso era o irmão mais velho do suposto cultista e que a mulher era aparentemente sua avó.

A menina reencarnada tinha pego vislumbres da mulher mais velha algumas vezes desde o seu renascimento, mas só tinha formalmente sido introduzida a anciã _(que realmente não parecia anciã)_ na comemoração do seu primeiro aniversário como Senju Midoriko.

O suposto cultista cuja identidade secreta como seu possível pai ainda estava em questão, também tinha estado lá, e tinha sido formalmente apresentado à Midoriko como o irmão do falecido marido de Mito-baa-sama, atual chefe do clã e líder da aldeia em que eles viviam.

 _Claramente a seita era muito maior do que ela tinha imaginado._

 _E ele também era muito mais velho do que ela tinha inicialmente previsto. Sua kaa-san tinha lhe dito que o irmão mais velho do suposto cultista tinha sido o único a fundar sua aldeia isso tinha sido mais de cinco décadas atrás e Midoriko só poderia adivinhar que a genética da sua nova família era muito boa porque ela tinha errado a idade do suposto cultista por mais de uma década._

Ela também tinha sido introduzida para dois de seus primos, Tsunade Senju, que estava em seus 11 anos de idade, e bebê Nawaki, que tinha apenas alguns míseros meses de idade, mas tinha os cabelos brancos como o suposto cultista e os mais belos olhos cor de mel. Midoriko realmente queria apertar suas bochechas gordinhas e fazer todas as típicas expressões de comportamento feminino diante de algo fofo, mas isso traria atenção para a sua própria _fofura_ e portando rodadas de mulheres guinchando e apertando suas bochechas, o que ela pretendia definitivamente evitar, portanto ela apenas manteve perto de seu primo bebê e observou as pessoas ao seu redor para algo interessante.


	14. Chapter 14

**Drabble 14: Tatuagens.**

Mito-baa-sama, apesar de estar em seus 60 anos, não parecia um dia fora de 40.

O suposto cultista também parecia mais novo do que realmente era por isso Midoriko tinha suposto que sua nova família tinha realmente bons genes e esquecido essa informação atualmente inútil, em favor de retomar seus esforços em aprender a andar, falar, escrever e ler. Uma tarefa muito mais demorada e frustrante do que deveria ser para alguém com uma mente tão antiga quanto a sua.

De qualquer forma, cerca de quatro meses após seu aniversário sua rotina chata foi inesperadamente quebrada quando sua mãe arrumou-lhe uma mochila e a deixou na casa de Mito-baa-san para uma _missão._

 _Missão? Missão, sério? Ela realmente precisava descobrir mais sobre esse culto se era grande o suficiente para ter 'missões'..._

Em seu primeiro dia na casa de Mito-baa-sama, Midoriko descobriu algo inusitado sobre a mulher mais velha.

Mito-baa-sama era uma designer de tatuagens.

Era a única explicação para a mulher estar desenhando esses belos desenhos tribais por horas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Drabble 15: Cuidado! Mulheres Uzumaki e Explosões à frente!**

Então... Talvez Mito-baa-sama não fosse apenas uma designer de tatuagens.

Mito-baa-sama era obviamente uma designer de tatuagens mágicas!

No seu segundo dia na residência de Mito-baa-sama, Midoriko tinha sido forçada pela mulher mais velha a praticar sua caligrafia, mas kanji era ridiculamente difícil especialmente sem uma maldita caneta ou mesmo uma pena, como eles esperam que ela faça nada além de rabiscos e borrões com pincel e tinta? E como diabos Mito-baa-sama conseguia fazer linhas tão perfeitas e intrincadas com um maldito PINCEL?

Então, talvez Midoriko tivesse ficado um pouco irritada. E talvez ela tenha tentado explodir seu kit de caligrafia usando material de cozinha.

Mito-baa-sama não tinha sido particularmente compreensiva de suas frustrações. Ou divertida com suas tendências explosivas.

A mulher tinha olhado a menina supostamente mais jovem por vários momentos com aquela face severa que todas as mães pareciam ter fazendo Midoriko terrivelmente culpada por tentar explodir algo na cozinha ridiculamente cara da mulher.

 _Talvez eu devesse ter tentado as explosões no jardim?_

Uma vez que Mito-baa-sama tinha certeza de que Midoriko era uma pilha gosmenta de culpa, ela tinha arrastado a menina de volta à sala e sentado frente a frente com a pequena Senju com ambos seus kits de caligrafia entre as elas.

E passou a desenhar seus maravilhosamente impecáveis sem pingos e borrões desenhos tribais intrincados e perfeitos para inveja eterna da ex-feiticeira.

Depois de vários minutos criando algumas formas diferentes Mito-baa-sama arrastou Midoriko para o quintal e colocado um dos desenhos em uma pedra, arrastado a menina em uma distância satisfatória e lhe dito para assistir.

Com movimentos exageradamente lentos a mulher fez um sinal fantasioso com as mãos e...

BOOOM!

Midoriko foi deixada de boca aberta para as partículas de poeira voando onde uma pedra de provavelmente 100 quilos tinha estado segundos antes.

Depois do que provavelmente vários minutos parecendo um peixe morrendo ela finalmente conseguiu reunir os restos do seu cérebro ainda em processamento para voltar-se para a mulher mais velha que vestia um olhar absolutamente divertido e presunçoso em sua face. O que considerando que ela tinha acabado de vaporizar uma pedra enorme com apenas papel e tinta era meio que merecido.

\- Como você fez isso?

O sorriso que cresceu no rosto de Mito-Baa-sama foi realmente assustador.

E ninguém poderia culpa-la por dar alguns passos para trás com a quantidade de energia maníaca irradiando da mulher normalmente composta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Drabble 16:**

Eu preciso aprender isso.

Era tudo que Midoriko poderia pensar depois de várias demonstrações de Mito-baa-sama.

Fuuinjutsu.

Isso era o que Mito-baa-sama tinha chamado as tatuagens mágicas que poderiam ser usadas para fazer feitiços.

Era como uma combinação de runas e feitiços tudo em um e enquanto Midoriko nunca tinha aprendido mais que o básico em runas, com a falta de uma varinha, fuuinjutsu era o substituto perfeito para sua magia.

Infelizmente havia um enorme obstáculo em seu caminho.

Sua caligrafia horrenda.

Mito-baa-sama se recusava a lhe ensinar nada enquanto ela não melhorasse sua caligrafia.

Bem, não é como se ela tivesse algo mais interessante para fazer com seu tempo...


	17. Chapter 17

**Drabble 17: Prática, Prática e mais Prática. E então um pouco mais de prática!**

Mito-baa-sama tinha lhe contado que antes de seu casamento, ela fazia parte de um clã que se especializava em Fuiinjutsu. Infelizmente nenhum de seus filhos ou netos tinha mostrado interesse além do básico na arte e além do suposto cultista Mito-baa-sama nunca tinha ensinado ninguém. Oh não era por falta de candidatos, muita gente tinha se oferecido como seu aprendiz, mas o conhecimento de Mito-baa-sama era em sua maioria sobre a forma que seu antigo clã usava selos o que era considerado um segredo do clã. Algo que ela não poderia passar para alguém que não fosse um Uzumaki ou um parente direto.

A mulher mais velha tinha sido bastante orgulhosa com sua perseverança que beiravas obsessão durante os próximos meses em aperfeiçoar sua caligrafia o mais rápido possível para poder aprender Fuuinjutsu. Infelizmente Fuiinjutsu, era uma arte que requeria uma mão firme e caligrafia perfeita por isso a primeira ordem de Mito-baa-sama era que Midoriko praticasse seu Kanji, Kana e Romanji à perfeição. Com as duas mãos.

Ou seja, isso iria demorar um pouco mais que o previsto.


End file.
